Assassin
by icec00l
Summary: What happens when Sophia is hired to kill the turtles. read to find out. ok i am not the best at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's love

Chapter one- Assassin

Pov Sophia

I can't believe that I am down in the sewers waiting for another text. I got the text message this morning from my superiors saying they had a job for me to do in New York City. I thought sure probably just a Politian or some high powered criminal, so I took the first plain out of New Orleans, the place my last job was. It was simple enough, just to take care of a business man that got too big for his boots and make it so the body couldn't be found.

So I went to the closest airport and caught the first flight to New York. I landed at JFK at about 2 in the morning. I got into one of those famous yellow cabs and headed to my hotel that was up in the Bronx. It felt so good to be home. I lived in New York until I was five that's when my life changed and I became what I am today, an assassin, I do the jobs that need doing under the radar and so it can't be traced. I was trained to be a fighter and I was erased from all walks of my former life. To the outside world I do not exist, I am just a ghost of child that disappeared of the face of the Earth. I was five when I disappeared and I am seventeen now.

So anyway I got to my hotel, went to the check-in desk and got my room key. I went up in the elevator to the third floor and walked to the end of the corridor to my room. I went up to my bed and chucked my bag on the floor. Just then my phone went and the message to get ready and go into the sewers.

So I took of my blue jeans and replaced them for jet black ones. My coat came off and I changed my orange top for a black one. I then went further into my bag; I pulled out my pistols and strapped them to my thighs; my daggers, they are placed into holders, then I fasten them to the lower part of my legs; next out of my bag comes my fans, my favourite weapons when I am fighting, they have built in blades and are made from diamond so they cannot be broken, but break anything else when they are out; on my arms I have arm guards that have needles in them that I can used to immobilise my targets; onto my back I place a samurai sword I got from a trip I took to Japan and final into the back of my belt I place a pair of sais. Well you can never say that I am a girl who doesn't come prepared for all situations.

So of I went down the manhole that was in the alley at the side of the building. So back to where we started and I am down in the sewers waiting for my next text, and I am beginning to think about why the hell I would be sat down here in the sewers. Then I hear my phone beep.

"Your targets live down in the sewers. They are monsters, that are nothing like humans and need to be taken care of and destroyed before they hurt anyone or thing. There are four mutant turtles and one mutant rat. Our information tells us that they have the sewer system bugged with traps and cameras. The only way you find out where their lair is if you find one and follow it back to where they live. This is your mission and we expect it to be completed quickly, do not disappoint us. Good luck. Agent X."

I never understood why he calls himself 'Agent X' I know who he is and yet still he doesn't use his name, I guess it is to do with security. Anyway what the hell, mutants living below New York. Oh well, a job is a job.

Just then I hear something up ahead, to my shock I see a turtle. I begin to follow him; well at least I think it's a him. A pull on my mask, to keep my face hidden and to protect my identity.

"Yo, Donnie I am on my way home."

Bloody hell he can talk, well at least now I know it is a he from his voice. So I follow behind in the shadows. Just then he stops at a dead end, ok now I am confused. I watch as he pulls on one of the pipes above his head and the wall opens. He steps inside and the wall begins to close so I follow and quickly disappear back into the shadows. I climb up the wall and from where I sit I can see the four turtles.

"Hello Mikey."

"Yo Leo, Raph, Donnie."

Ok, so from what I can tell the one with the orange bandana and nun chucks, is called Mikey. The one with the blue bandana and katanas is called Leo. The one with the purple bandana and bo staff is called Donnie. Finally the one with the red bandana and sais is called Raph. Ok so there are the four turtles so where is the rat.

"Ah my sons you are all here."

Ok did that rat just call the turtles his sons, so this is them, I guess this is as good a time as any to take them out.

I jump down from where I am hiding, "hope I ain't interrupting anything," I see them all jump up from where they were and take up a fighting stance, I am impressed, it would seem that they are trained in the art of ninjutsu.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me and my family?" the rat asked, I can hear the anger building in his voice, they may look like monsters but from what I have seen so far they do not act like ones, they act human.

"I have been sent here to kill you," I say nonchalantly, and they all give me a look as if to say come and try.

"Like hell. You can try lady but you will not succeed," I think that was Raph, well whoever it was he is now coming at me at full speed with his sais drawn towards me. I simply draw mine dodge his attack, kick his legs, to throw him of balance then, throw him in the direction he just came at me from.

"You are well trained, my girl, but might I ask, why you wish to harm my family?" the rat he talks so politely, no, snap out of it, you have a job to do, but I only kill if I believe that there is a good reason to kill them, all the people I have killed they have all done something wrong, but these... people, all they seem to me is different, not your usual looking people, but from their looks they care for each other, omg, stop it, just do your job and then go.

"Are you going to answer my master or just stand there?" blue, oh yeah, Leo.

"Yes I am going to answer. I do not wish to do anything; I have been hired to kill your family, so I think I have done enough talking."

So then two of the turtles come towards me, Leo and, purple, Donnie. They come at me and use what I think must be some kind of double attack. I block them easy enough; they don't have the greatest sense of where their center is. I knock Donnie of his feet and stab one of my needles into the back of his neck, which makes it so he can't move his limbs. I back away from him and watch Leo come up and go to pull the needle out.

"I wouldn't do that; if you pull it out wrong you will paralyse him for the rest of his life."

"Why would you care?"

"I was just saying, but if you want to do it, when he can't move it will be your fault."

"WELL YOU ARE JUST GONNA KILL US ANYWAY," um, red, oh right Raph.

"Fine pull it out, but your master doesn't look like he wants you to do it."

"Master?"

"My sons do not touch the needle, I have seen this sort of thing before. We cannot risk harming Donatello. Now let's get rid of our unwanted guest, my sons."

So all four of them now come at me, kicking, punching and using their weapons. I simply take out two of my daggers and block their attacks. Their master I send flying and he lands next to Donnie on the floor. Next I grab Leo and Raph's arm and throw them to join their master. So I grab the last one, um Mikey, and hold the dagger to his throat.

"MICKY!!!"

"Please, let my son go, we have done nothing to you, to anyone, please, don't kill him."

"Master, don't beg her to do anything," suddenly his master gives him a look as if to say, we have to, and that's when I see it, the look in his eyes, it is something of pure sadness and undying love for his son whose life is currently in my hands.

"Please, do not kill my son."

I think I have been given the wrong information, these are not monsters, these are more human than most people I have met in my line of work. I can see tears in their eyes.

So I release Mikey from my hands and see him run over to his brothers, where he is welcomed into the arms of Leo. I place my daggers back into their holders and stand up just in time for, um, Raph to hold one of his sais to my neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" I can hear the venom in his voice.

"Because I am the only who can pull that needle out of your brother's neck without paralysing him," ok, so now wasn't the best time to be smart, but that's just who I am, and my mouth talks before my brain fully thinks through what I am saying. I can feel him press his sai closer to my neck, but before I can say anything his master speaks up.

"That is quite enough Raphael. My girl," wait why would he call me his girl, god I hate old people, "would you kindly remove the needle from my sons neck and then maybe we can talk."

"Um, ok." So I walk over towards Donnie and I can feel the looks the others are giving me, if you hurt him you will die. I take out another needle and I can hear a sword being pulled. "Leo, I am not gonna hurt him but I need the other needle to take out the first," he looks almost shocked that I know his name as are the rest, "look yeah I know your names but in my line of work I have to learn and remember things fast." They still looked shocked. So I sit down on the floor next to Donnie and place the other needle into a different part of his neck, I can feel the others tense, so I remove the first needle I put in and then slowly remove the other. I then quickly stand and back away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- answers

Pov Sophia

"Whoo, guys that felt so strange," Donnie says as he gets to his feet. I turn around and make my way for the exit only to be stopped by Raph.

"You're not going anywhere yet."

I know I could get past him and his sais with ease but instead I poke his sais away, "put those away before you hurt yourself," I can see anger flare up in his eyes.

"Why you......"

"Raphael, that is quite enough. Now my girl..." I interrupt their Master.

"Ok, sorry, can I stop you right there, I have a name, it's Sophia."

"As you wish Sophia, but please tell me why you are doing this?"

"Well, it's my job, I'm an assassin, I am hired to kill and you were my next job."

"Then why do you do this?" my god what is with all the questions this... rat is asking me, and why am I answer them I must be going mad.

"Don't have a choice."

"Don't have a choice everyone has a bloody choice it's your life!" at this point Mikey is almost screaming at me, and I can feel the tears beginning to fill my eyes, but try my best to hold them back I know they can't see my face. I am about to start talking when.

"My dear, I do not like talking to someone when I cannot see their face, would you kindly remove your mask?" I think about it for a second and decide I may as well I have already told them so much, so my hand goes up to my mask and I remove it "Thank you."

"It's ok" great now I know you can hear my tears in my voice, "and to answer your statement before, I do not have a bloody choice about what I do, I do not own my life someone else does, I was sold by my parents to become what I am now."

The look on their faces was one of pure pity, I was crying and I just couldn't look at them. I started to make my way for the door again, when I was stopped by Mikey's voice, "what will they do to you now that you have failed?"

"Kill me or lock me in a room for a few months, until I get the idea not to fail again."

"Why didn't you kill us?" This time it was Leo's voice.

"Because, I was informed that you were monsters nothing like people, but to be honest your better than most people I have met, more human if you like. Now may I please leave?"

I turned to leave but then felt a hand on my shoulder, so going with my instincts I naturally grab it and twist it to the point of breaking, then realise that it is the rat, "sorry, I am so sorry."

"It is alright you have been trained to do this correct?"

"Yes I have. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Ah, right of course, my apologies. My name is Splinter and believe you already know my sons names," I nod my head, "now, where are you planning on going?"

"To tell my bosses I have failed."

"Why not tell them you quit?" that came from a very cheery Mikey.

"I can't they own me if I say I quit they will just hunt me down and bring me back and I can't exactly gain my freedom from an organisation like this or buy my freedom for that matter."

"Oh," that was all he said. So once again I turn to leave only to be grabbed by the arm this time by Raph.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Stay

Pov Raph

I don't have a clue why I grabbed her, why I stopped her, I mean she came her with all intentions to kill my family but the look on her face just wouldn't allow me to let her leave, I mean she is beautiful, way out of my leagues. I mean come on I am a turtle but still a guy can dream right.

"What?" right what was I gonna say.

"Um..."

"Well?" god I can't even talk.

"I believe what my son is trying to say is that if you like you may stay here with us. Tell those men you quit and live here where they cannot get to you."

"Can't if I can find this place then one of the others will be able to. So they will just come and get me and take you out at the same time," she seems almost sad to say that, like she doesn't really want to.

"Believe me we can handle owt that comes our way," I guess that was Leo's way of trying to reassure her that it is ok to stay with us.

"Well, if that's the case, then how come you were losing to me," all of us just pause, "thought so you can't think of a reason, we are trained in all areas of fighting. I have to admit you are good fighters," damn right we are, I think to myself, "but your centres are off and at least one of you lets his anger get the best of him."

Ok I know that was directed at me, but I just shrug my shoulders. I can see that my master does not want to let her leave, I mean sure she came here to kill us but she didn't, she couldn't, but know she is willing to risk her own life for us because she couldn't do it. "No!" god what am I saying; now everyone is looking at me. "Master, we can't let her leave she will be killed because of us."

"Raphael, I know, but if what she says is true then we cannot risk our family."

"Master?"

"What is it Leonardo?"

"Surly we cannot let her go to her death?"

"My son you are right, but we cannot force her to stay."

Just then we here a beep and we all look at her.

"Just a message asking if it is done yet," she says with almost no emotion. This time it is Donnie that speaks up.

"Just text back saying it isn't and that you quit. You can stay here and we will protect you, right Master?"

"Of course my son, if the young lady wishes to stay." We all look at her wishing she would stay.

"I dunno, believe me if I say that then someone else will just come here and try. To be honest I don't think that you will stand much of a chance up against most of the assassins I know, so you might want to keep a low profile for awhile."

"Look, will you just send a text saying you quit and then we will protect you or you can help save us, either way you are safer here then you are on your own," what the hell made me say that, now everyone is looking at me like I am mad or something.

"Thank you. If the offer still stands I will stay with you."

"Of course it does my child you may stay. Donatello go prepare one of the spare rooms for her to sleep in. Now that text."

I watch her as she types in 'No it is not done, and I quit' I can see the worried look on her face so I grab her hand to reassure her, man she has really soft skin, I watch as she sends the messages. Just a few seconds later her phone beeps again. I read the text over her shoulder. 'You bitch, when I get my hands on you, you will wish you were dead.' I take the phone of her just as Donnie comes backs from preparing her room.

"Donnie, destroy this so that they can't trace it."

"Right."

"Raphael, will you please take Sophia up to the guest room."

"Sure. Um... Donnie which room did you set up?"

"The one that's two doors down from yours."

"Cheers Donnie. Come on follow me," I hold out my arm to her and she takes it with a smile, the first smile I have seen from her and it is the most beautiful thing I have seen. So I lead her down to her room, "do you have like any stuff you need to get from where ever you were staying?"

"Nah, don't travel with a lot, I just have another pair of jeans and another top so there's no point going to get them."

"Ok, well I will leave you to rest for the rest of the night."

"Thank you and tell your family thank you."

"K, will do," I walk out of the room but turn my head to see her taking of her weapons and undoing some zips on her jeans to turn them into shorts and taking of her top to reveal a red vest underneath. She glances my way and raises one of her eyebrows; I can feel myself starting to blush, so I bow to her and return to my brothers.

"So how is she, my son?" I look over to my master.

"She is resting and says thank you," that's all I say, before I go back to my room for some sleep after a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Wake up call, more questions

Pov Sophia

"Raph get your ass out of bed and down to the dojo!" I think that was Mikey shouting, what a rude way to be woken up on a morning, but hey I have lived with lads before and this sounds like nothing new to me, them shouting at each other rather than talking. So I drag my butt out of bed, stretch and yawn. I look down at what I am wearing and think about putting what I had on yesterday back on, but I decide not to. So I walk up to the door and slowly slide it open and poke my head out just in time to see Raph heading in the opposite direction.

So I follow behind him and see him sit down next to his brothers and in front of his father.

"My sons today for are morning training you will be sparring against one another using our weapons so be careful," and with that they all stand up and bow to their master and then to one another. The turtles turn to one another and take up a fighting stance and then begin to spar with one other. While I watch them fight I totally forget about their master until he comes and sits down next to me, and places his hand on my shoulder and makes me jump up from where I was sitting.

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you."

"Nah, it's fine, I should have been concentrating and everything around me not just watching your sons train."

"It is fine. Sit back down."

"Oh, right, thank you... for everything."

"It was my pleasure. Now could you possibly answer some more questions?"

"Yeah, but I am fairly sure that your sons will want to know the same things you are about to ask so I would rather only repeat these things once. Not over and over again, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. After breakfast will you join us in the living room to answer them?"

"Of course I will. Your sons fight rather well, did you teach them?"

"Yes I did, I learnt all of what I know from my master when I was his pet."

"Cool."

I think Splinter and I must have sat there watching his sons for about 2 hours. I couldn't help it but my eyes kept drifting to watch Raph, he seemed different to the others. To be honest it was what he said that made me finally decide to stay, I wasn't just staying to help me but also to help them. Raph was the one that took me to my room, I knew that he was watching me when he left, and I saw what I thought was a very small blush appear on his face when I caught him looking at me and then he just bowed and left it was so sweet, omg, I am not falling for a mutant turtle am I. Hey, from what I have seen he is a good guy, oh, stop it, but the way he is looking at me now. Could he feel the same way?

"You want some breakfast? We have finished our training," what, omg, I zoned out again and now Raph is giving me a weird look.

"Yeah sure sounds good."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just got a bit of a headache," ok, so I lied but I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I could ask Donnie to get you something for it," aaw, he is being quite sweet.

"Nah, it's ok, it will were off," and with that I stood up and followed him to the kitchen. I decided the safest option would be to take a seat next to Splinter.

"So what do you want for breakfast? I can do sausage, bacon, eggs, well anything you want," so Mikey's the cook.

"Um... toast is just fine."

"You sure you can have owt?"

"Yeah I am sure."

"Ok," so he gets to work on breakfast. Him, his four brothers and Splinter all have full breakfast, I have never been one for having breakfast, probably because I was never given any when I was training. I ate in silence and just listened to conversations around me, all just nonsense brother talk and arguments which Splinter didn't seem to impressed by.

"My sons, we have a guest please keep the arguing to a minimal."

"It's okay, I have lived with boys before and kids so I am used to hearing arguments. To be honest from what I was used to this is rather placid."

"Well if you're sure you don't mind..."

"Yes I am sure." So breakfast continued on how it was before when it was over I offered to help with the dishes but Mikey wouldn't let me.

"Now my dear, would you mind answering some questions now?" Splinter asked with a kindness in his voice.

"Sure."

"Ok follow me to the living room you too my sons."

"Coming," they all said in unison. So I followed Splinter and took the seat next to him on the couch. Raph took the seat on the other side of me. Leo and Donnie took a seat in the chairs and that left Mikey to sit on the floor.

"So my child," there it is again I am not his child, seriously will never understand why old people say stuff like that, "how did you become an assassin?"

"Well, I lived in the Bronx until I was five, that's when these men showed up at the apartment we were staying in. They handed my parents a briefcase full of money and then they just took me with them. From that day on I was trained to become an assassin, to not show emotion and to do what I was told and never ask questions."

"So why didn't you kill us?"

"Because I hate being lied too, I was told you were monster and you ain't, you are just different. I have refused to kill someone before, I was told to kill a woman and her children to get to their father, I couldn't do it, so instead I just help them disappear to where nobody would be able to find them but they would be safe."

"You seem to have a good heart."

"They try to break you. They teach you not to let your emotions get in the way of what you are doing; they try to make you not human so you don't feel owt when you kill, but I guess they never broke my sense of what was right and wrong."

"You are an honourable person and thank you for seeing the truth and not hurting my family."

"You don't have to thank me; I should be thanking you for saving me, you didn't have to."

"Hey we like you and you talk back to Raph with no fear," everyone started to laugh, even I giggled a little but stopped myself form laughing loudly.

"You know you don't have to hide your emotions around us, you can just be yourself not what they have told you to be," Raph said that so kindly I think even his brothers and master were surprised because they stopped laughing and just looked at him.

"It's not really a front anymore, what they taught me to become I have, I do things like stopping myself laughing without thinking," I could suddenly feel a tear slide down my face, I was about to move my hand to wipe the tear away but Raph did it for me. "Thanks, um, could you excuse me?"

"Of course, see you later for dinner."

"Ok, Splinter. See you later."

"Bye" "see ya" they all said to me as I went back to my room just to get away from their questions and from Raph. I got to my room and just collapsed on my bed and felt my eyes drift and finally close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Tell the truth

Pov Raph

Sophia had just left the living room and closed the door to her room and I had just turned round to see my brothers starring at me. Oh god here we go, what are they gonna say to me, I was so to obvious back there that I liked her, I shouldn't have wiped that tear away but I just couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Raph has a crush, Raph has a crush," I want to kill Mikey right now.

"MIKEY, don't push it," Breath Raph, calm down, count to ten.

"Aaw, come on Raph it was so plane to see back there that you like her."

"Yeah Raph for once I think Mikey is right," great now Leo is having a go.

"What I am right sometimes," I shoot Splinter a look as to say please help me.

"That is quite enough my sons, Raphael please may I talk to you alone, follow me." I breathe a sigh of relief and quickly follow Splinter into the dojo and close the doors behind us.

"Thank you master," I look at my master and see a serious look on his face.

"My son, do you like her?" that is just a dumb question; I did make it bloody obvious back there when I embarrassed myself to hell and back, I will never live that down.

"Master..." great now my voice is failing me.

"Raphael, answer my question," I can hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, master, I do like her. I like her a lot." I can see the look on his face but I can't put my finger on what it is.

"I am happy for you my son, but you may want to go talk to her about it," der that's what I was planning on doing, well no I actually wasn't, even thinking about it makes me nervous.

"I will Master," I bow to Splinter then exit the dojo, my brothers are still talking in the living room so I decide to walk towards my room and then realise that her room is just further down, so do I go into my room or knock and see if she will let me in.

I must have stood in the hall for at least five minutes before I made my choice. I walked past my room and down to her; slowly I raise my hand and knock on her door. There was no answer so I tried again, I could hear someone moving and then "Come in," she doesn't even check who it is.

"Hi," ok, calm down don't be so nervous.

"Oh. Hi Raph. What do you want?" Right what do I want?

"Well I want to tell you something," she has now turned around to face me and her legs are now dangling of the edge of the bed, her hand pats the bed beside her, to tell me to come sit down next to her, so I close the door and I do as she has asked me to do and sit next to her.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" this is it Raph, you have to tell her.

"Sophia," I take in a really deep breath to try to calm my nerves "I really like you."

"You what?" Ok so I know she heard me, but I will say it again.

"I really like you, no, I more than like you, I think I love you."

"You don't love me." It was just a statement like she knows how I feel about her.

"Yes I do..." but she cuts me off.

"No you don't, and you don't want me I am damaged..." now it was my turn to cut her off.

"So, you're not perfect you haven't had the best start in life, I most defiantly am not perfect, just ask my brothers they will tell you," I am trying my hardest not to scream and then I see the tears that are falling from her eyes, "I am sorry I didn't mean to get angry, but please listen to me, I love you and I want to help you, so please just give me a chance." She just looks into my eyes and I can see the worry in her eyes, the uncertainty, and the tears don't stop falling. I don't know what to do so I pull her into a hug, at first I feel her stiffen up and then I feel her relax into me. She feels small in my arms but I could hold her there all day, I can feel her tears fall onto me, this is the first time I have seen her not hold back her emotions so I ain't gonna say owt.

"Thank you Raph," wait why is she thanking me?

"Why are you thanking you?"

"For loving me."

"You don't have to thank me; just try to be yourself ok?"

"Ok," I looked down at her she still had her face burrowed into one of my arms, I shift slightly and she looks up at me and smiles, oh that smile dare I say it could probably melt my heart. Then I see her blush and realise she is blushing at the fact I am still hugging her so tightly, but instead of letting her go I moved my head closer to hers, we were so close to one another so I closed the gap between our faces and our lips meet, I saw her close her eyes and I did the same, when our lips met it sent shock waves through me body. I felt her move her hands and put them around my neck and pull me closer to her, so I did as she asked and deepened the kiss, I had never been kissed before so I didn't really know what to do next. I guess she knew that so she started to pull out of the kiss and finally ended it.

"Wow," that was all I could say and I could feel myself starting to blush so I turned away from her but then I felt her soft hand on my cheek and her turn me back to look at her, she gave me another quick kiss on my lips and then got up. Ok now I was confused why did she just get up and then suddenly Mikey bursts through the door.

"SOPHIA!" but he stopped what he was saying when he saw me "Ooooh, hi Raph."

"Shut up Mikey," I growled at him.

"Ok, man you need to chill."

"Mikey, you wanted something," Sophia asked in a very polite voice.

"Raph dude she is like everything you are not, she is perfect for you," I got up and was about to go attack Mikey when Sophia stepped between us and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Mikey please stop trying to get on Raph's nerves, I believe you came to get me."

"Oh, yeah you gotta come check out the news," why would Mikey come here to say that.

"Alright we're coming." Mikey then left the room rather quickly and Sophia moved her hand down my arm so that she was then holding my hand, "come on lets go."

I nodded my head and we quickly made our way to the living room, but just before we got there Sophia and I let go each other's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- News story

Pov Sophia

When me and Raph walked into the living room, all the eyes turned to us. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to sit by Splinter "um, did you want something?"

"Yes my dear watch the TV?"

So I did and on came a news story:

'Breaking news. A teenage girl has been reported missing by her father. She was in New York visiting her grandparents but never arrived to meet them, if you have seen this girl (that's when my picture popped up on the screen) please contact the police right away; she is likely to be dressed in all black. Her father is very worried for her safety. This is April O'Neil hoping she is found soon.'

I could feel my face go white, what the hell was I meant to do now, everybody in the city was looking for me so I most defiantly couldn't leave the lair, and I don't do so well when I can't go outside so what am I suppose to do.

"That guy on the news he is the guy who owns you right?" Leo asked me but I wasn't really paying attention so I just nodded my head.

"My girl, you cannot leave this place until this search for you has calmed down, do you understand?" I hated being confined to one place but it would seem that I didn't have a choice.

"I understand." I can't believe they went public with this, but then again I can't exactly tell the truth or I would be put away for murder, so instead I stand, bow to them all and head back to my room.

I open the door, enter then close it behind me. I go over to my bed flop out on my belly and just hug my pillow. I can hear someone walking up to my door not that I care at this point in time who the hell it is, that is until I hear a very quite knock "Sophia, can I come in?" it was Raph, that kiss earlier was the best kiss I have had in my entire life, it was filled with so much love, but he does deserve much better than me, like I said I am damaged. "Please can I come in?"

This time I answer him "Ok."

He slowly opens the door and turn to look at him but then go back to having my face in the pillow. I hear him close the door and make his way over to me. He sits on the edge of my bed and places his hand on my back. "It's gonna be alright ya know, we'll look after ya."

"You can't protect me from them, they will get to me somehow believe me." I can feel him tug at my shoulder so I sit up and he pulls me into his arms. When he hugs me I can almost believe that he is right that he can protect me because I just feel so safe.

I go to lie back down on my bed and I feel him shift with me so that we are both laid on out sides and he is still holding me. For a turtle I have to say he is very comfy. I can feel my eyes becoming heavy, and I just can't stay awake any longer so I let sleep take me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- 'Morning'

Pov Raph

Hu, where am I? Oh, now I remember I was trying my best to comfort Sophia when she drifted off to sleep, guess I did to. She smells so nice. At the moment my head is buried into her hair, her arms are wrapped around one of mine and our legs are weaved together. This feels so nice I just don't want to move.

"Morning sleepy head," what she is already awake.

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Um, probably about an hour, I tried to move but your arms... and legs wouldn't let me," great now I am blushing again.

"Oh, sorry," I begin to try and move only to have her stop me.

"It's ok. You're actually very comfy even though you are a turtle."

Just then we hear Mikey shout from down the hall "Raph get up, training time!"

"That guy could wake the dead with the amount of noise that he makes," I love the way she talks she is really funny, even if she won't laugh properly.  
"Sure could."  
"Wait Raph, did you spend the night in Sophia's room? I so gotta go tell everyone." Before I can even move I can hear Mikey running down the hall towards the dojo.

"Well I guess I betta go talk to them."

"Yeah I will join you down there soon, I gonna go take a shower."

"Ok, see you soon," with that I kiss her on the head, we untangle our legs and she goes off into the bathroom and I go in search of Mikey to kill him.

I can hear Mikey shouting at my brothers as I come towards the dojo, "You guys I can't believe this but Raph spent last night in Sophia's room."

"Mikey are you sure?" that was Leo.

"Yeah I am sure. Why would he be in her room at this time in the morning if he didn't spend the night there?"

"Good point."

"Hi guys," they all shoot me a look, as explain yourself now, "ok, man, yes I did spend the night in Sophia's room, no we didn't do owt before you ask."

"So, why were you in there then?" guess that is a fair question from Donnie.

"She was upset after seeing the news so I went to see if I could do owt and we were hugging when she just fell into a deep sleep, I didn't want to wake her up so I guess I fell asleep too." Well that is what happened.

"Ok Raph, we believe you. Anyway we should get to training. Right master?" I hadn't even noticed that Splinter was there until Leo mentioned it.

"Yes we should my son, but we are waiting for Miss Sophia to join us."

"Um... she said something about having a shower so she might be awhile."

"Ok, well Raph could you take this box of cloths to her. April dropped them of last night."

"Sure," I said picking up the box and started to walk back to her room before I heard Leo speak up.

"You better knock before you go in, you don't know what she will be wearing if owt," god he gets on my nerves but that is true I hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah, yeah I will." So I walk back to her room and knock on the door.

"Come in, I will be there in a min," so I take the invitation and walk in. A few seconds later she walks out of the bathroom in a towel and has one towel wrapped around her hair, I start to blush at her and I can hear he giggle but she soon stops.

"Um, one of our friends dropped some clothes of that you can wear."

"Oh, ok, thank you."

"It's ok, and we are waiting for you before we start training today."

"Ok I will be there in a few mins."

"Ok, see you in a min." I smile at her before I leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Training

Pov Sophia

So, the clothes that they gave me ain't like what I might normally wear but they are mainly single colours and jeans so it's ok. I pull on a purple top and some blue shorts. I decide to grab my fans and take them with me today, so I put on me belt and place my fans in it. I walk out of my room and down to the dojo, when I walk in I see all of the guys turn to me and smile, I give a little smile back and walk up to where they are sitting and sit down myself.

"Ok so now that we are all here, we will all train together. Leonardo you will spar against Donatello. Michelangelo you spar against Raphael. Sophia if you don't mind I would like to spar against you?"

"Not at all, Splinter, I would be happy to spar against you," so the rat wants to see how good I am, I know from what I have seen that he is a better fighter than his sons, but he shouldn't be that hard to beat but then again maybe I am wrong, I haven't really seen him fight properly.

"Ok my sons let us begin," the others get up and walk to different parts of the dojo and bow to each other before they start to spar. I get up and bow to Splinter, I went to Japan so I know that is a sign of respect, he bows back to me and I see him take up a stance, I just stand there and take in a breath.

"You might want to put up so kind of defence," just as he says that I move one of my feet before the other and raise my arms up.

"My dear, do you have any weapons on you?"

"Yes my fans."

"Ok we may spar with weapons but..."

"I know be careful," he nods and then grabs a katana from behind him; my hands go to my belt and take out my fans. I quickly press one button my fans and the diamond blades shoot out at the top of the fans, almost turning them into small swords. We nod to each other and then I see him charge at me, I flip myself backwards and then shift my weight forwards and flip over his head. I can see him starring at me in disbelief. As I land I drop my body down and kick my legs out to knock Splinter off balance but he jumps over my leg so I roll backwards and back onto my feet. Ok so flashy attacks aren't going to work, so let's try some good old fashioned fighting.

Once again Splinter comes at me, when he swings his sword I guess he thought that I would just dodge it again because I could see that he was ready to move into a defence position of the attack, so instead I stood my ground and block his sword with one of my fans and used the other to flip the sword out of his hand, he looks at me shocked; I just smile and throw the sword to the other side of the room, I put my fans away, if I am sparring I will not fight my opponent with weapons if I have disarmed him.

Once again we take up a fight stance and this time circle each other. We move towards each other at the same time. He throws a left punch at me; I catch it in my right hand and go to kick him with my left leg only to have him catch it in his right hand. I let go of his arm and use my other leg to push myself of the ground and do a spin kick in the air, Splinter lets go of my leg and tries to move out of the way but is not fast enough, as he jumps out of the way my leg hit his body and send him flying side wards towards a wall, I land on my hands and once again push myself of the ground. I can hear lots of gasps and I know why, Splinter is about to crash in the wall. I am already well aware that if he hits the wall he will get hurt, so I am already moving to stop him before he collides with the wall.

"MASTER!!!" I can hear them all shout, but before they could think, I am between Splinter and the wall and have him in my arms, I can hear them all breathe a sigh of relief. I help Splinter stand back on his feet.

"Thank you Sophia," he bows to me to show respect and the fact that I have won our spa.

"You don't have to think me; it was my fault that you were heading for the wall, but thank you. You are a good fighter," I bow to him to show my respect.

"You are an excellent fighter I think I underestimated you."

"Nah you just tried to guess what I would do, but I can see what you are going to next and then change what I was going to do before you can even react to it."

"Yes, and I can see that now. I will not make the same mistake twice; I can assure you of that."

"I look forward to it." He smiles at me, I smile back. We once again bow to each other and then turn to the boys who are just starring straight at us, with amazement in their eyes. I giggle again, but then stop.

"That was.... soooooooo cool!" Mikey says at the top of his voice.

"My sons, you could all do with being able to do what Sophia can do, hide your attacks until the very last moment and change it depending on what you see from your opponent , but it takes a very trained eye to do anything like that."

"So why don't you teach us it?" Leo asks his master.

"Because my son, I do not believe that you could do it, you all are very gifted, but...." I think I should help Splinter out so I interrupt him.

"I believe what Splinter is trying to say is that from what I saw yesterday you use combinations of attacks again and again, so you find it hard to just change what you were planning to do. To do what I do you have to be able to complete change your fighting style, but you all have such defined styles that you would find it difficult to just change in mid attack. Also you have to be able to see what your opponent is going to do next and your eyes aren't trained to that, and to teach you it could take months and even then you would probably only understand the basics of what you were looking for, you have to be able to see the slightest movement of a muscle to see where your opponent is thinking of moving next." Leo gives me a nod, I think that Leo and possibly Donnie could learn how to do it, I don't think that Raph would have the patience and neither Mikey for that matter, even when he is training you can see that he gets quite easily distracted.

"Thank you Sophia."

"It's ok Splinter."

"But you could teach us right Sophia," Leo asks me.

"Um, well yeah I could but I don't know if all of you would get it, from what I have seen there is only two of you I believe that could get anywhere near mastering it and would catch on before the other two so I couldn't teach all four of you together, which means I would have to teach you in pairs if you want to learn."

"Well I defiantly want to try and learn," Leo gives me a firm nod and so do all the others.

"If it is ok with Splinter then I would gladly teach you what I know," I can see all of them look at Splinter wide eyed like they were begging for him to say yes.

"Fine my sons. Sophia you may teach them," I nod at him and he once again smiles at me I smile back at him then look back at the turtles.

"So who are the pairs?" this time it was Donnie that asked me the question.

"Well you will be paired with Leo. So Raph and Mikey will be paired with one another."

"So who are the two you think would be better at doing this?" this time it was Mikey, I guess he wanted me to say him and Raph.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I think that it is more likely that Leo and Donnie will get it." I can see Mikey look at me with disappointment in his eyes but then he shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the dojo. Donnie and Leo are smiling at each other. "You two can meet me in here about two o'clock and don't be late." They nod at me and then they also leave.

"Well I hope you know what you are getting yourself in for, my sons can be a handful at times, but I wish you luck and I will also join you at two." He bows to me so I bow back and he also leaves the dojo which leaves me and Raph alone.

"So you don't think I can learn how to fight like?" he almost sounds a little angry but I think he is more annoyed then owt else.

"I didn't say that, I believe that it will take you and Mikey longer too learn it if at all, you don't really have much patience when it comes to being taught things and your anger can get the best of you," he looks at me shocked like I wasn't suppose to say that, sure I am going out with him but I don't like to lie, "please don't be mad at me. It's not I don't believe it's just I have my doubts."

"Look it's fine I get it," and with that he leaves me in dojo alone, no kiss good bye or owt, I think he is annoyed at me, great I guess I should go find him and try to talk to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Listen

Pov Raph

Arrrrgggg, I can't believe it, she is meant to be my girl and she has just insulted me to my face and in front of my brothers. So I have just stormed off and I am now in my room, and I have just hit the wall with my fist, well I can see what she means by anger but come on she annoyed me. Great now my knuckles are bleeding.

Knock, knock, knock. "Raph can I come in please," I can hear from her voice that all she wants to do is apologise.

"Please just leave me alone."

"Raph open the door or I am coming in whether you want me too or not," she sounds so serious.

"Ok, fine, come in." She opens the door, glides inside and then closes it. She looks at me and then down to my hand. She shakes her head and walks over to me. She takes my hand, the one that I slammed into the wall. "It's not that bad," she gives me a yeah right look, I have to agree it is bleeding a lot, so I rip my hand out of her grasp and go and lay down on my bed.

I look over to her, she leaves the room but she doesn't close the door. A few minutes later she comes back with a blow of water, some cloths and a med pack. I sigh I know what she is going to do, she sets the blow down on my bed side table and takes a seat on the edge of my bed. Once again she takes my hand. This time I see her dip one of the cloths in the blow of water and wipes the blood of my hand. She takes out a bottle and puts some on the cloth but this time it stings when she puts it onto my hand, I try to pull my hand away but she won't let me. She continues to clean the wounds on my hand. When she is done she takes the other cloth and dries my hand. Then she takes out some bandages and starts to wrap up my hand. "I can't believe you punched a wall and did this much damage to your hands, how hard did you hit it?"

"Well obviously very hard," ok maybe that was a bit snappy, "look I am sorry, I know you were only telling me the truth, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's ok and I am sorry too, I will try my best to teach you what I can, but I think you would do better with taking anger management classes," I can hear her pause, what is she thinking? "Look meet me in the dojo at like seven tonight."

"Why?"

"You will see," smiles at me and gives me a light kiss on the lips, she picks up all the stuff she brought with her to fix my hand and leaves the room, this time closing the door. I sit there thinking for a while and then hear Mikey shout that it was time for lunch, so I drag my but out of bed and down the stairs.

"Raph dude what happened to your hand?" but before I could answer I hear Sophia start to talk.

"He had a disagree with one of the walls in his room, and the wall won," great now everyone has burst out laughing, but she just sits there smiling at me, I wish I could hear her laugh not just giggle I mean really laugh.  
"Earth to Raph. Dude you proper zoned out there."  
"Whatever Mikey. So what's for lunch?"

"Toasties," he says as I take the seat next to Leo and he puts a plate down in front of me. We all start to eat, I watch as Sophia and Splinter seem to just be lost in the conversation they are having but I can't tell what it was about.

"Hey, Raph, you might want to stop starring at her."

"Whatever Leo, you're just jealous," just then I see her look at me and shake her head, but then she returns to her conversation with Splinter. I lower my head down and return to eat, but I can hear the guys trying to muffle their laughter. Then I hear a chair being scraped along the floor I look up to see Sophia putting her plate in the sink and heading to leave the room.

"See you later. Oh, and remember don't be late Leo, Donnie."

"Don't worry we won't be." Leo replies to her.

"Good," and with that she walks out of the room.

"You know what Raph..."

"Donnie I really don't want to know."

"You shouldn't let a girl like that go, I mean what did she do to make you act like that and punch a wall, for god's sake?"

"Look it is none of your business," I could feel the anger in me rising.

"I think I know," oh sure enlighten us Leo, "it is your anger right, you got angry at her for putting you with Mikey and saying that she thinks it will be harder to teach you. Am I right bro?" I stay silent, not wanting to say owt "I thought as much anyway, Donnie we should go get ready."

"Yeah, see you guys later," and with that they leave the room. I just stay sat there until Mikey suggests that we go and watch some TV; that was the best idea I have heard all day. So me and Mikey sit and watch TV. We see Leo, Donnie and Splinter heading towards the dojo.

"Don't worry Raph we will get our chance, maybe we can surprise her," I smile at Mikey he always was my favourite out of my brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Teaching

Pov Sophia

I really wish I knew what was going on with Raph but I guess I will just see if he shows up at seven, I hope he does.

"Hey we are here," I turn around to see Leo, Donnie and Splinter come into the room. Splinter moves to the side of the room and takes a seat, great I have someone watching me; it is hard enough to teach when you're not being watched.

"So you are and on time. Good start, please sit down." They sit on the floor in front of me; right no time to be nervous. "Ok, today I just want to spar against each one of you to see what you know, and how well you truly fight, so Donnie will you take a seat next to Splinter and Leo you and I will spar first." They nod at me, I defiantly ain't used to this, and I don't think I am cut out to be a teacher.

Leo takes up a stance across the room from me, predictable, "change you stance." He looks at me like I am mad and doesn't move. "Fine have it your way." From his stance I can tell that he is about to come at me move slightly to the right. He does just as I thought he would, so when he moves to the right I move in the same direction, so he kicks up his left leg at me, I place both my arms on his leg and then push off with my legs and flip over him and lock his head in a leg lock, my hands hit the floor and I used most of my strength to throw Leo with my legs. I go into a hand stand and wait for him to get up, "you are using predictable attack combos, think outside what you would normally do."

He nods at me. I can see him think for a second before he runs around the back of me, not bad Leo but being behind he isn't going to surprise me, I start to move my legs into a defence position when I see his shadow move too, ah, he is learning, but before he has the chance I change again and go on the offensive. I do a round house kick and once again he hits the floor, this time I decide to pin him to the floor, I can feel him struggling under me, but he can't break free, "say uncle," it is so fun to taunt these guys.

"Fine uncle," I smile at him and stand up, I offer him my hand and he takes it, I help him to his feet. He bows to me and I do the same to him.

"Not bad, you were learning and when you went behind you did take me by surprise when you changed what you were doing when I began to my leg, so well done. Ok Donnie now it is your turn."

"Um, sure." He and Leo swap places I can see the doubt in his eyes, he takes a stance but doesn't seem very confident about it, he has taken up a stance I haven't seen him use before.

"Donnie if you're going to do something new do it with confidence, ok?"

"Ok," now he is talking with confidence, good, this might be more interesting than the fight with Leo.

He comes at me at a great speed, I barely have time to think before I see his leg come up, I drop to the floor and swing my legs out and hit the one leg he has left on the floor, he loses his balance so I grab the leg that he tried to kick me with and twist it, but before he hits the ground he puts his hands there and flips he over his body. I release his leg and land on my hands then flip so I am stood on my feet and facing him. I can see he is about to launch another attack, but I do not move a muscle, when he sees I am not moving he goes in to punch me with his right hand, I duck under his arm and pull it round his back, I kick the back of his knees and his legs give way, I push him forward so his head I on the ground.

"Not bad, Donnie." Just then I can feel him moving under me, but he is not struggling, what the hell!!! Just then he manages to flip our positions so that he is on top of me. Hum, right no more playing. He is smiling and I feel him loosening his grip on my wrists. So I bring my knee up and flip him over me, once again we are up, and begin to stare circling each other. That's when I notice he favours his right side. I head towards him and like I thought he would he turns to face me with his right side, so I change my direction and attack him on his left side, I see him flinch and hit him on his left shoulder.

"Owww!" yep that hurt.

"Donnie what's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing really, I hurt it when I was sparring with Mikey earlier."

"Ok, well I think I have seen enough. You are pretty good, you fight with your brain, you might not be the strongest, but the others could do with a small piece of your brain."

"Ha ha, yeah, that I can agree with." I bow to him, and he bows back.

"Right you can leave now, I will tell you later when your next lesson is." They bow to me and leave.

"You are very nervous my dear, you don't have to worry, my sons are just glad to be taught something new." I smile at Splinter and give him a hug, he hugs me back.

"Thank you, Splinter."

"Don't mention it. Now might I talk to you about your relationship with Raphael." Wow, I didn't think he would say that.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Are you going out with him?"

"Yeah we are going out."  
"Good, I think you could calm my son, but I have to ask you. Don't take this relationship fast and please don't break his heart."

"I would never hurt him intentionally, and as for his anger I am going to try and help him with that, if he lets me."

"Arh, yes, he can be quite stubborn when he wants to be."

"Tell me about it," we both laugh and for once I don't stop myself. Splinter and I spend the next minute or so laughing.

"You should laugh more often, you have a beautiful laugh and I think Raphael would say the same thing," at that comment I can feel myself start to blush.

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, I will see you later," I smile at him then leave the dojo. I walk back to my room and lay down on my bed.

"Sophia, dinners ready." Hu, was that Mikey, guess I fell asleep. What it's six o'clock, "Sophia?"

"Sorry Mikey I am coming." So I get up change into some different clothes because the ones I am wearing stink, that is the worst part about sparring. So I go out of my room and down to the kitchen and I notice that Raph isn't there, I sit down next to Leo and Mikey hands me some pizza.

"Sophia, do you know where Raph is?"

"Sorry Leo I don't have a clue." We all look at each and I begin to worry, Raph normally tells at least one person before he goes out. We finish our dinner and it is ten minutes to seven, so I go wait in the dojo, I hope Raph shows up.

Just then I hear shouting coming from the living room, I guess Raph is back and is getting a lecture from Leo, I giggle to myself.

"Whatever Leo, just get of my case," with that the doors to the dojo open and Raph walks in, "Hi."

"Hello Raph, please come and sit down." He nods at me and then sits in front of me, I light some candles and then go and turn the lights off.

"Um, Sophia what are you doing?"

"I am going to try and help you control your anger and I want to talk to you."

"Ok," I can hear the worry in his voice.

"You don't have to worry, I ain't gonna break up with you if that's what you are worried about, I hear him give a big sigh of relief. I sit back down across from him. "Raph, why do you get so angry, so easily?"

"I don't know. I always have, I guess it is just me."

"Ok, right the next time you get angry I either want you to go to your room, mine or the dojo if no one is there and light a candle, just sit and focus on the flame and your breathing, breath slowly, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

"How is that suppose to help?"

"It should calm you down and whenever I can I will join you."

"Ok." So we just sit there in each other's presence and I can feel him calm down and relax as we sit. I smile at him, and he smiles back, he has a really nice smile.

"So do you feel better now?"  
"Surprising yes I do."

"So where did you go earlier? You didn't say owt to any of us, we were worried about you."

"I already got this lecture from Leo."

"Yeah but you can tell me the truth not whatever crap you gave Leo and the others."

"Ok, I just went out to clear my head and think. I didn't go very far, I just stayed out for awhile."

"I believe you Raph." I smile again and he brings me into a hug. I relax into his arms.

"Come on let's get out of here, I am fine now." I nod at him and I go to blow the candles out then we exit the dojo and go into his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- More than a Kiss

Pov Raph

We had been sat in the dojo meditating for about an hour when we came out and back to my room.

"Sophia?"

"Yeah," she looks so nice.  
"I love you," there I said it, just out and said. She is smiling at me.

"I love you too Raph," I learn into her and kiss her, lightly at first but then she wraps her arms around my neck and the kiss deepens, this feels so good and right, I just want to do this all day.

Just then the door flies open "Raph... oh sorry your busy I will talk to you later."

"Yeah, Mikey can you leave now."

"Sure Raph." With that Mikey leaves and I get back to what I was doing before.

I kiss Sophia again and we walk backwards until she falls backwards unto the bed. She moves onto the bed I move so that I am between her legs and on top of her. I kiss her again and then, oh, I don't really know what to do. So I lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth, so let my tongue explore her mouth, she tastes really nice, I feel her tongue start to fight with mine for control, this is one battle that she won't win. I stop kissing her mouth and move to kiss her jaw and then down her neck and along her collar bone. My hand starts to go up her shirt.

"Raph," I look up at her and remove my hand, I should know better than to go so fast.

"I'm sorry," I am about to get off of her when she wraps her arms around me and pulls me back down, into another kiss.

"I didn't say you had to stop kissing me, did I?" I smile down at her and she smiles back at me. I lean into her again and kiss her like I did before. I never thought so much passion and love could come from just one kiss.

"I should really go tell Mikey to keep his mouth shut about what he saw."

"Just be glad we weren't doing owt else when he walked in," with that I blushed at her, "Raph you don't have to blush, I was just saying maybe you should lock your door from now on," I smile and nod at her, "you look really cute when you blush."

"Well, it's just, I didn't expect you to say that."

"And what you were going to do before wasn't going to lead us there, now was it?" now I feel my face blush even more, I get off of her and now I can't even look at Sophia.

"I'm sorry," I stand up and am about to leave the room.

"Raph," I hear her get up and walk towards me. She places her hand on my shoulder, "look at me," but I don't turn around, "look at me," so I turn myself around and she hugs me, "Raph don't be embarrassed, and don't just walk away from me."

"But you told me to stop..." I don't get to finish my sentence.

"I told you to stop because I think that it is too soon to be doing that. I love you with all my heart Raph and nothing will ever change that. Don't get so embarrassed all the time," she looks up and into my eyes and kiss me on the cheek, "Raph I will be in my room if you want to find me later on," with that she kisses me once more on the cheek and then leaves, I walk back over and sit on the bed.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Mikey, can I talk to you now bro."

"Sure come in."

"Sorry I interrupted you and Sophia earlier."

"Don't worry about it."  
"When I saw her come out of your room, I was a little surprised, especially when I saw a tear run down her face."

"Mikey. Please just leave it."

"Raph, bro, you can't let her go I don't know what happened..." I cut him off.

"I think, no I know that I pushed her too far."

"Then maybe you should go apologise," I just nod, "I will talk to you later."

"Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"It can wait," with that he walks out of the room. I think for about a minute then I get up and walk out into the hall and down to her room. I stand outside the room and take a deep breath, I raise my hand up and knock, but there is no answer, so I knock again, but she still doesn't answer.

"Sophia open the door or I am coming in," but she still hasn't answered, so I open her door, weird she tells me to lock my door and she doesn't even lock hers, that's when I see her lying on her bed on top of her covers. I walk over to her, "Sophia can I talk to you?" but she doesn't say owt to me again, I put my hand on her shoulder and realise that she isn't breathing, I check her place plus she still has one but it is faint, "DONNIE!!!" with that all of my family rush into the room.

"Raph, what's wrong?"  
"She isn't breathing but her heart is still beating." With that Donnie rushes to her side and pushes me out of the way, he puts his hand on her wrist, then picks her up and rushes out of the room, all of us follow him.

"Sorry, but you guys should stay out here."

"I am not going to stay out here when she is like that."

"No but you will distract me so please stay out here," with a great reluctance I nod my head.

For the next hour we wait outside the room.

Pov Sophia

Oh, what the hell? I wake up with a bright light shining in my eyes.

"Sophia can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can Donnie, it would be nicer if I could see you."  
"Sorry," with that he moves the light out of my eyes.

"Hu, do you know what happened to me?"

"Yeah and I fixed it this time, but if I am right it will happen to you again."

"I just forget to take something."

"What the medicine that makes you keep breathing."  
"Yeah but I can't inject it myself."

"Where do you keep it?"

"In my backpack, in my room, it is at the side of my bed," he nods and leaves the room, then I hear voices outside the door.

"Is she alright?" that was Raph.

"She is still out of it," guess Donnie is covering for me.

"But I heard her," Oh damn.

"Yeah, but she went back to sleep."

"So where are you going?"

"To get her something to change into," with that I hear Donnie walk away.

"Don't worry Raph she will be okay," I think that was Mikey.

"I know."

Just then Donnie walks back into the room, "got it and something you can change into."

He walks over to me and sits down at the chair beside me, he talks out the syringe, I look away God I hate needles, "you need to inject ten milligrams," in a few seconds I feel the syringe pick into my arm, and my face flinches.

"There you go."

"Thank you Donnie."

"Can I ask why you can't inject yourself?"

"I..." I look at him, "I don't like needles."

"Wait let me get this straight, the bid bad assassin is afraid of needles," I can see him holding back his laughter, "I'm sorry it's just funny," with that he actually breaks out into laughter.

"It is not funny," but I feel myself start to giggle.

"Come on you know it is," I nod then laugh, I mean actually laugh and not hold back, just out and laugh, I haven't laughed properly in so long.

"Hey, you can actually laugh."

"Of course I can, please don't tell anybody about the medicine or the needle thing."

"Don't worry I won't," I smile at him but he just laugh at me again. I start to laugh again and then hit Donnie on the shoulder.

"Donnie please stop it," with that everyone else walks into the room, but at this point me and Donnie can barely breathe.

"I am sorry it is just too funny."

"Well thanks Donnie," and we just go straight back to laughing are heads off.

"Um, can we ask what's so funny that you managed to get her to laugh properally?"

"It doesn't matter Raph."

"Clearly it does Donnie, considering an hour ago she was nearly dead and now she is laughing her head off."

"No really Raph it doesn't matter."

"But Sophia..." but I cut him off.

"Raph, it don't matter," I look back at Donnie, he starts to walk away but he is still laughing his head off, so I pick up one of the books that is beside the table I am on and throw it at him.

"OW, okay, okay I'll stop," but by this point we have tears coming out of our eyes. He walks back over to me and offers me a tissue.

"Thanks Donnie," he smiles at me.

"Guys we need to leave while she gets changed," so everyone else leaves the room, "I will put this in the safe, just come to me once a week and I will give you the injection. I will also work on making some more of it for you."

"Thank you Donnie," I smile and give him a hug.

"Just call me back in when you have changed I want to check all your vitals again," I nod at him "Oh, and your welcome," he smiles and walks out of the room.

I look down at the clothes that he has brought me, he choose a light blue top and a pair of dark blue shorts. So I get changed.

"Donnie, you can come back in now," with that I hear the door open and Donnie walk through it.

"Raph is really worried about you."

"I know he is; I just can't tell him about myself, I'm too afraid that he would leave me..." but Donnie cuts me off.

"What, because someone took advantage of you. Raph loves you; all of us can see that."

"Yeah, but my head doesn't want to let me trust him."  
"Then why don't you trust your heart?"  
"Because I closed of my heart a long time ago, so that I only listened to my head." I can see the look in his eyes, pity again, "look you don't have to feel sorry for me."  
"I don't," well that shocked me, "I feel angry at the people who did this to you. I feel angry that you can't just be yourself or with the one you love," I feel a tear slide down my face.

"Donnie, I will get over it, it will just take some time."

"Then if you need to talk or want to you can talk to me," I smile down at him and nod, "okay, let me take you pulse, blood pressure and check your breathing," I nod at him.

He puts his hand on my wrist and check me pulse.

"Back to normal?"

"Yeah it is," then he uses this thing to take my blood pressure, "normal too," he then uses a stethoscope to listen to my breathing, "that still doesn't sound totally normal."  
"It probably won't until morning, I am fine Donnie, can I go now, 'doc'," he laughs.

"Sure you can go," I get off the table and hug him.

"Thank you Donnie," he smiles and hugs me back.

"Go, I think Raph is in his room and I know that he is too worried about you to sleep," I nod, let go of him and walk out of the room.

"Sophia are you okay?"

"Yeah Mikey don't worry, I am fine."  
"That is good to hear my dear."

"I am gonna go see Raph now," they all nod at me and I walk away, I go down the hall and stand outside Raph's room.

I knock on the door, "come in," so I open it and walk in, I see him sat on the bed crying.

"Raph," he suddenly looks up, he runs over to me and just wraps his arms around me.

"I was so worried about you, I thought I had lost you."  
"Don't worry Raph it takes more than that to keep me down."

"I know, but I don't think I could take loosing you," I smile and feel a tear fall down my face, "Sophia are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I love you Raph," I hug him tighter.

"I love you too," he brings his face to mine and kisses me. I can feel all the love that he puts into that kiss, but I still feel like I can't tell him all about me, maybe I should take Donnie up on his offer and talk to him.

"Sophia you sure you are okay," I nod and kiss him; he picks me up bridle stile.

"Raph what are you doing?"

"You're sleeping in my bed tonight, in case you stop breathing again."

He lays me down on his bed then he lies down next to me, "I am not going to stop breathing again."

"You can't know that, and it will make me feel better," with that he pulls the covers over us, I move closer to him and he puts his arms around me in a protective manner.

"Good night Raph."

"Good night Sophia," I listen as his breathing levels out and I know he is asleep, so I close my eyes and let sleep take me over as well.


	12. Chapter 12

llChapter 12- Talk with Donnie

Pov Sophia

I wake up, to find myself still in Raph's arms and him looking down at me.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Mmmmmmmm, good morning."

"Donnie said that he wanted to check you over just to make sure that ever thing is okay," I nod at him and start to get up, Raph sits up and hugs me then brings his face to mine our lips meet and we kiss.

"I could get used to that every morning."

"Yeah, so could I," I get up off the bed and walk towards the door.

"See you later Raph," he smiles and then I leave, I walk down the hall towards my room, walk inside and into the bathroom, I brush my hair and teeth, then go and get changed.

I walk back out of my room and bump into Leo.

"Sorry Leo."

"It is okay. You alright now?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good, Raph was so worried about you, I have never seen him like that."

"Well I am okay now, although when I went to see him last night, he wouldn't let me leave and sleep alone in case I stopped breathing again."

"That defiantly doesn't sound like Raph, but then again I don't think he has ever cared about someone as much as he cares about you," I smile at him and he returns the smile, "I think that everyone is heading to the dojo but Donnie said that he will be waiting for you in his lab," I nod and walk off towards the lab.

"See you later Leo."

"Yeah."

I walk past the living and down another corridor to the door at the end. I knock on it.

"Come on in," so I open the door, "Sophia there you are, I checked your room this morning but you weren't there."

"Yeah Raph made me sleep in his bed so if I stopped breathing he would be able to help me."

"Okay, that would explain that, sit down on the table," so I do as he asked. He once again takes my pulse, my blood pressure then he checks my breathing, "well everything is back to normal again."

"Told you it would," he nods and smiles, "Donnie can I talk to you?"

"Anytime."

"Thank you. You know when you said that someone took advantage of me yesterday what did you mean?"

"That someone took you away from your family and trained you and because you were so young you didn't know what they were doing, they took advantage of you and turned you into an assassin," I nod at him, "but I have a feeling that there is something else as well."

I look down at the ground, "yeah there is."

"I could guess but would you like to tell me."

I think for a second, "when I was twelve or was it thirteen one of the guys at the place where they trained me came into my room one night, he drugged me with something and then raped me, I couldn't do anything to stop him, I felt so helpless. After that day, I have never trusted anyone, well another guy again, and I swore to myself I would never, but then Raph came along and I felt like I could maybe trust him," I feel a tear slide down my face, with that Donnie sits next to me and puts his arm around me.

"I thought it was something like that."

"How did you know?"

"When one of us grabbed your arm you would flinch and pull away, not try to attack us, yet when you were sparring with Splinter you didn't."

"Yeah."

"What happened to the guy that did that to you?"

"I don't know, but after that I never saw him again so I guess they killed him."

"Well that's better than him begin out there," I nod at him, "so anything else you want to talk about?"

"Hum, ask me something."

"Why did you decide to talk to me?"

"Because I knew you would keep the other things secret so I knew you wouldn't talk to Raph about owt that I told you, I think your bros would. Well Mikey wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. I don't feel close enough to Leo to talk to him. And it's not something I would take to Splinter about."

"And not Raph because you don't want him to leave you or feel totally sorry or weird around you?"

"Yeah basically."

"Why did you laugh before?"

"I don't know, it was quite funny and I haven't laughed like that in ages it felt ages. I mean Splinter made me laugh, but not laugh so hard I was crying."

"Yeah, I have to say of all the things that an assassin could be scared of, I would have never guessed that."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"So how did they just take a child, I mean someone must have like missed you, even if it wasn't your parents?"

"I don't know. I can't really remember where I lived all I know is that it was in New York, which doesn't really narrow it down all that much."

"True."

"And about making me disappear they just deleted all trace of me. Too the world I was never born, I don't exist. I am just a shadow."

"Well you're not anymore, you're our friend," I smile at him, "so you want owt to like eat, I heard girls like ice cream when they are taking?"

"Yeah ice cream sounds good," so with that we walk out of his lab, he goes into the kitchen while I go sit down in the living room. I can only guess that everyone else is still training.

"Here you go," Donnie hands me a bowl that has vanilla and chocolate ice cream in it and he has one for himself.

"Donnie I didn't know you were a girl."

"I am not, but I do like ice cream," I giggle at him. He sits down next to me, "so."

"You have run out of things to ask me."

"No," with that we hear people walking towards the living room.

"Hey guys, ice cream, what a great idea for breakfast," all of us laugh at him.

"So anyway Sophia."

"What?"

"The guys that took you, do you know who they are?"

"No, I know their first names but I don't know much more," the others by this point have left and are having breakfast.

"What about the other assassins?"

"Well once we finish training we don't really see each other, unless we happen to be in the same city at the same time, or a job that may require more than one of us to complete."

"This organisation you worked for, what is it called?"

"Not a clue, but like the assassins they aren't supposed to exist, but they get funding from somewhere and not just what they get from the assassinations that we carry out."

"What you mean like the government?"

"No, some private investor and they have to be rich, really rich."

"Interesting. Don't they like send someone with you to keep an eye on you?"

"No I don't think anyone has ever run of before."

"Why?"

"Some of the assassins are there by choice they have nowhere else to go and that place offer food, shelter and you get to visit lots of different places. Others are there because they had a choice there or prison. Some are like me they were taken from their families, but they came from homes where their families are abusive. Others from orphanages no one really misses them. Many of them are better there."

"So why were you taken there?"

"I don't really know, I don't think anything was going on at home, so I don't have a clue why I was taken."

"Well this sounds like an interesting conversation," we both turn around to see Raph stood behind us.

"It is," shouldn't have said that Donnie.

"So you are fine with talking to Donnie about owt, he knows what's wrong with you but won't tell any of us..." I cut him off there.

"I asked him not to tell you."

"So you trust him over me?"

"No," I feel my voice failing.

"Well then enjoy your chat," with that he storms off to his room.

"Guess I kinda have to tell him now," Donnie nods at me, "Thanks for listening."

"No problem," I get up and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then he takes my bowl of me and walks into the kitchen. I take a deep breath and walk to up to his.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Should I tell him everything

Pov Sophia

I knock on his door.

"Whoever it is go away."

"I am not going anywhere I want to talk."

"Why don't you just talk to Donnie?"

"Because talking to him made me realise I need to talk to you. And I would rather do this inside your room."

"Fine come in," it hurts me to hear the anger in his voice. So I open his door, slide inside then shut it.

"Raph, let me..." but I don't get chance to finish my sentence.

"What the fact that you would trust Donnie over me. Talk to him but not to me. What else did you tell him, let me guess things that you don't trust me with!" he is shouting so much, but it is not just anger in his voice, he sounds hurt. What have I done, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Raph, please let me talk."

"No, why don't you just go back and talk to Donnie."  
"I was talking to Donnie because I was afraid..." I do wish he would stop cutting me off.

"What you thought that I wouldn't listen? That I wouldn't care?"

"No!" okay this time I have had enough, "I was afraid that I would lose you!" he looks up at me gob smacked, I can feel the tears running down my face, I walk over to him and slap him on the cheek, "that was for not letting me finish my sentences," then walk back to where I was standing before.

"Then why don't you tell me what you told Donnie before we came in the living room."

"Raph I... I just can't," he walks up to me and puts his arms around me.

"Sophia no matter what you say, no matter what you tell, no matter what has happen in your life, I will never leave you, I will never stop loving you."

"Promise?" he nods at me, I take in a deep breath, "well where do you want me to start?" with that he takes me over to the bed and we lie down together, with his arms still around me.

"What is the real reason you stopped breathing?"  
"Well ever since I could remember I had this problem, I can't really remember what it is called, but I have to take this medicine once a week and I just forgot to take it. So I asked Donnie if he wouldn't tell you because you would just worry about me."

"God, you know I would worry, but I also know you are tough so I wouldn't worry that much," I smile and kiss him, "now did you tell him owt else?" I don't know whether I should tell him or not. For now I think not, I might do one day.

"No not much, he just asked me about the place I came from," he nods at me at least he believes me.

We lay there in each other's arms until we hear a crash and a scream come from outside, so we rush out to see what happened.

"Arh, Sophia there you are," I look to see one of the other assassins holding onto Donnie by the neck.

"Put him down Jacob and fight me."  
"Nah, this is too much fun," with that I take my fans out of my belt and charge at him. He blocks my attack with ease like I thought he would and use my leg to kick Donnie free of his grasp, "let's see what you got girl."  
"More than you."

So we engage in a fight, the two of us never put a foot wrong, as we punch and kick each other.

"This could go on for hours."  
"True why don't you just leave," I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Not going to happen."

"And you know that you can't beat me."

"I am only here to kill you so if I die it doesn't make a difference."  
"Try it," he charges at me his blade drown to kill me, I pull out a small dagger that I had hidden in my shoe, I dodge his blade and stab mine through his heart.

"Arrrr!" he collapses to the ground "someone else will find you."  
"And I will kill anyone who tries," with that I see his eyes go blank and he stops moving.

"Sophia?"  
"It's okay, I will get rid of the body."  
"That didn't even effect you."  
"No Leo it didn't, believe it or not I am used to killing people," with that I pick up his body and start to make my way to the exit.

"Wait," I turn around to see Raph running towards me. "You don't know your way around, I will come with you," I nod and continue to the exit. We walk out together and down a few passage ways to a drain in the sewers. "This carries the water way out of the city to a cleaning plant and there are plenty of places that people can drop things in so hear would probably be the best place to dump the body." I nod and set the body down.

"I can take it from here, you might not want to watch the next bit." He nods and turns around. I know for a fact that he is in the criminal database so I remove the skin on his fingertips and remove his teeth, I slit through his eyes so they can't use them to identify him with. I throw his body into the rushing water and then into a different drain I throw the other bits of skin and his teeth. "Come on lets go home."  
"Okay," he holds onto my hand and we start to walk.

"Raph," we stop and he turns to me.

"Yeah?"  
"I did tell Donnie something else," I think I should stop hiding from him. Otherwise he will never trust me.

"I had a feeling you did, but..."  
"I will tell you when we get back," he nods and we continue but we are walking a little faster. When we walk through the door Splinter is waiting for us.

"My dear may I talk to you," I nod.

"I will find you when we are done."  
"I will be in my room," he leans down and kisses me on the cheek. I follow Splinter to his room.

"My dear, my sons are worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"Because of what you did back there. You killed someone and it didn't even effect you."

"Splinter, with respect to your family. That situation was kill or be killed. And as for it not effecting me do you really want to how many people I have killed."  
"No, your past is your own, but killing should not come so easily to you."  
"It does not," I lower my head and the tone of my voice, "I have seen the life of so many people drain away in front of my eyes taken by my own hands. The spark of their entire existence just vanish in a second. It just not affect me because I have seen it so many times. Splinter more people like that are more likely to come to find us, your sons are not used to killing nor would I wish that they become used to it, but these people will fight to death, so allow me to do what I have been trained to do, I will take them down so your sons do not have to."  
"Sophia," that is one of the first times he has used my names, "it saddens me greatly to hear this, you should not be used to seeing these things, let alone at your age. Unfortunately I could not agree with you more about my sons, I will help you all I can but I cannot take another's life as easily as you."

"You will never have to. I kill with precision and don't even have to be near them to kill them with one of my needles."  
"If you are sure."  
"I am here to protect you as much as you are to help me," he nods and I smile at him. "May I go now... please."

"Of course," I walk out of his room and down to Raph's and knock on his door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Telling the Truth

Pov Raph

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," I watch as I see her enter my room. She looks really nervous. "What did Splinter want?" she comes over and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"To talk about what happened tonight," I smile and sit next to her.

"What else did you tell Donnie," I hear her sigh. I want to know but I can tell she is scared. "Sophia don't worry I..." but she cuts me off.

"I know I don't have to worry," she takes a deep breath. Whatever she is about to tell me must be big. "When I was younger and still being trained, I was," she paused, I hope to god she isn't about to say what I think she is, "I was raped." My heart sinks, no wonder she found it so hard to trust me and didn't want to take it fast.

"Sophia," I see her shed a tear but it wasn't like the ones I have seen from before. She hugs me like I am going to leave her. "Sophia," I lift up her chin and kiss her, "I am not going anywhere."  
"Yeah but like I said I am damaged..."  
"No you are not, to me you are perfect just the way you are." She smiles at me and kisses me, lightly at first but then with more passion. She slowly pulls away from me.

"I should be going, I am rather tired," I shake my head.

"Stay, please," she smiles and lays down on my bed. I take a second to look at her before I lay down and bring her into my arms. "I love you, nothing will change that."  
"Thank you, I love you too," with that I watch as she drifts of into sleep. Soon I allow sleep to overcome me to.

Pov Sophia

I wake up to find Raph still asleep, I love him so much, I don't know now why I was so worried about telling him. I stretch and get out of bed.

"Sophia, where are you?"  
"Leo I am in Raph's room," I hear him knock on the door, "come in."

"Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure," so I exit Raph's room, "give me one minute to go change," he nods at me and I walk away towards my room. I go into my room and change into a red top and some black shorts. When I leave my room I see Leo still stood there. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Follow me," I shrug my shoulders and follow him down to the dojo.

"So what's up?"  
"Sophia, I need your help."  
"Um, okay what with?"  
"I like this girl, and I don't know how to tell her."  
"Am I allowed to ask who she is?"  
"This girl I met while I was out one night, but Master Splinter doesn't know about her or about the fact that she knows that we exist."  
"Leo, and you tell Raph of for being reckless."  
"I know, but I don't know what I should do. I mean we like each other but I feel like I have to introduce her to my family before getting into anything serious."  
"Well bring her here."  
"What are you crazy, Master Splinter would kill me."  
"Well what else are you going to do."  
"I don't know."  
"Bring her here. From what I have seen Splinter is very understanding, I mean he forgave me straight away for trying to kill you guys, so I think he will understand."

"Thanks," with that he beings to leave.

"Where are you going?"  
"To get her, can you have everyone in the living room by 11 please."  
"I guess so," he smiles at me and leaves the lair. Great how am I suppose to get everyone in the living room without explaining everything. I walk up to Raph's room just as he is coming out.  
"Soph... there you are."  
"Sorry Leo wanted to talk, can you be in the living room at 11 please."  
"Why?"  
"Um... you will find out when you get there. Donnie. Mikey. Leo wants you to meet him in the living room at 11," I walk down the hall and to Splinter's room. I knock.

"Come in." I enter and bow to Splinter. "What is it my dear?"  
"Leo wants you to be in the living room at 11."  
"Why?"  
"All I ask is that you don't over react."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Wait and see," I bow and leave the room. This is going to be interesting. For the next two hours I hide in my room, so no one can ask me about what Leo wants. When it gets to 10.50 I make my way to the living room to find that Mikey and Donnie playing a video game, while Raph is sat on the couch. When he sees me he walks up to me and pulls me off to the side.

"Baby, what is going on?"  
"Trust me this is going to be fun."

"Why?"  
"Okay, don't say owt. Leo is bringing a girl here."  
"What?"

"He likes this girl and is bringing her here to introduce her to you guys."  
"Splinter is going to blow a fuse."  
"Raph," I was about to tell him off when the door to the lair opened and Leo and a girl enter.

"Welcome to my home," I can see that Leo is very nervous so I walk up to them.

"Hi," Raph just stands where I left him gob smacked.

"Hi Sophia this is Roxy."  
"Nice to meet you Sophia."

"Nice meet you to," we smile and hug each other.

"Yo bro what is with the bird?"  
"Mikey this is Roxy. Roxy this is Mikey, Donnie and Raph."  
"Nice to meet you all," she smiles just as I see Splinter heading this way.

"Leonardo, what is the meaning of this?"  
"Master this is my friend Roxy."  
"You brought someone down here without telling us first."

"I wanted it to be surprise"  
"Leo I will speak with you in the dojo, alone," Leo bows to Splinter and Quickly follows him into the dojo.

"This isn't good," I whisper to Raph.

"Defiantly. Anyway Roxy nice to meet you. Come and sit down," she, Mikey and Donnie make their way to the living room, whilst me and Raph, quietly make are way to the door of the dojo. Where we hear Leo and Splinter arguing. "Come on Sophia, let's just leave them."  
"Raph you have to help your bro. He really likes that girl."  
"You mean like as in how we like each other."  
"Yes," he nods at me and we enter the dojo.

"You two please leave, I need to talk to Leo alone."  
"Talk. You were just shouting at him," I really need to hold my tongue.

"Yes, but he broke one of the rules I put in place to keep my family safe. How do I know that we can trust this girl."

"Let me talk to her, I can tell if someone is lying."

"She isn't lying, Master please believe me."

"Sophia talk to this Roxy, Leo stay here I still wish to talk to you. Raph go with Sophia." So we bow and exit the dojo.

We walk back to the lair and see that they are all sat down playing a video game.

"Um, Roxy, can you join me and Sophia in the kitchen we would like to talk to you."  
"Sure," she gives her controller to Mikey and follows me and Raph into the kitchen. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
"You," I answer.

"Um, what about me?" she is very nervous.

"What is your?" Raph gives me a strange look, but I just smile. I am trying to build a base line, to see the difference between when she is lying and telling the truth.

"My name is Roxy Smiles."  
"Okay. How old are you?"  
"Seventeen," I nod.

"How do you feel about Leo?"  
"Um..." hesitation. "I like him a lot, more than just friends." I nod she is telling the truth.

"Why do you like him?"  
"He is funny, sure he is serious most of the time, but... I don't know something just clicked when I met him," hum, something is not right there.

"Where did you meet him?"  
"It was just an accident," that was a lie. "I was walking alone in central park at night. I know a stupid thing to do, but I was late for work. Thats when I was attacked," she doesn't seem shocked or scared weird. "Anyway Leo showed up and saved me."  
"Do you love him?" this time Raph gives me a really weird look.

"Yes, yes I do," well at least she is telling the truth there.

"Were you shocked when you first saw him?"

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't be," again a lie, "But he saved me so I knew I didn't have to be shocked or afraid." So she knew that he was there, she knew what he looked like but she does really love him.

"Who do you work for?" she was shocked and scared at that question.

"I work at a restaurant down town."  
"Okay, so who else do you work for?"  
"What? No one."  
"You're lying, in fact you have lied about a few things. Your meeting with Leo was a coincidence, nor you being attack, so start telling the truth."  
"The Purple Dragons took my little bro and said I had to hand them over one of you guys, but I managed with the help of some of my mates to get my little bro back, so you don't have to worry."  
"Well at least that was the truth. Do you have contact with the... Purple Dragons now?"  
"No."

"Alright you can go back into the living room," she nods and leaves.

"Impressive baby."

"Thank you," I get up out of my seat and walk towards the dojo.

"You gonna tell Master Splinter about her?"  
"Nah, Leo already knows so there is no point."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I know these things," I wink at him. We walk into the dojo.

"What did you find out?" I see Leo wince.

"She is clean, you can trust her."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, she means no harm to this family."

"Alright," Splinter exits the dojo.

"Thank you for not telling."  
"No problem Leo, she really cares about you."  
"I know, anyway see you in a minute," Leo also exits the dojo.

"Raph."  
"Yeah."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," he smiles and pulls me to him and kisses me. "Come on let's get back to everyone."  
"Okay," we walk into the living room, with his arm around my waist. Splinter sits down opposite Roxy and apologises for how he reacted. The next few hours are spent watching TV and chatting until Roxy has to go.

"See you guys later, I have to pick my bro up from school."

"Bye," we all say as she and Leo exit the lair.

"Sophia my I speak with you my child," I shrug and follow Splinter into the dojo.

"Yes, Splinter."

"I need your help."  
"With what?"

"I need you to find someone for me."  
"Who?"

"A women my Master knew."  
"May I ask why."  
"Because I need to tell her something."  
"Okay what is her name?"

"Victoria Valent."  
"Sure, I will see what I can do."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem," I smile and bow. I go back out into the living. "Hey Donnie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I use your computer please?"  
"Sure go right ahead."  
"Thank you," I smile and make my way to his lab, I walk in and log onto the computer. Just as Raph enter the lab.

"What are you doing?"  
"Something Splinter asked me to do."  
"Okay," he walks over and sit next to me. I log onto a networking site. Good Jimmy is on so I type to him.

S: Hey Jimmy I need a favour.

J: From what I have seen on the news you need a miracle.

S: Don't worry about that I can take care of myself. Can you find someone for me?

J: I can see what I can do.

S: Okay her name is Victoria Valent.

J: Okay one minute.

S: Thank you.

So I sit and wait for minute.

"Who is she?"  
"Someone Splinter asked me to find," Raph just nods.

J: Right if you are in New York, there is one listed.

S: Prefect where does she live?  
J: In a home, it is called Brook street.

S: Thank you.

J: Be careful luv.

S: I always am.

J: Talk to you soon.

S: Yeah, bye bye.

J: Bye.

I log off and shut down the computer.

"Well I should go see Splinter, see you soon," I kiss him on the cheek then make my way to Splinter's room. I knock.

"Come in."  
"I found her."

"Where is she."  
"In a home, on Brook Street."

"Thank you, my dear."  
"It is the least that I could do," he walks up to me and hugs me, I tense at first but then hug him back.

"Could you do me one more thing."  
"Sure."  
"I will be going out for a few hours make sure everything is in one piece when I get back."  
"Off course. See you later."  
"Yes, good bye." He walks out of his room and I watch as the he exits the lair.

"Yo Master where are you going."  
"He is off out Mikey," I reply for him as he leaves.

"Where?"  
"None off your business. Oh and he said don't destroy the place."  
"I won't. Donnie I am so gonna beat you this time."  
"In your dreams Mikey," I giggle I forgot just how much fun it is living with boys. I walk into the living and sit down and watch Mikey and Donnie play their game. I turn around to see that Raph is practicing in the dojo.

A hour or so later Leo re-enters the lair. "Where is Master Splinter?"

"He went out," I say.

"Okay. Raph do you want to spare?"

"Sure sounds good," Mikey and Donnie continue to play their video game and Raph and Leo spend the next two hours sparing. We hear the lair doors open and see Splinter enter looking upset.

"Master what is wrong?" but he just walks into his room. I see Leo about to go after him.

"I'll go talk to him," I say as I get up.

"You sure."

"Yeah I may as well feel useful," I smile at them and walk to Splinter's room and knock.

"Come in," I hear Splinter sniffing.

"Splinter are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"You don't look like you are," I walk over and put my arms around him and draw him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," we sit there for a while until Splinter speaks.

"The women I asked you to find was very special to my Master."

"Who was she?"

"Someone he loved. I went to see her, but she looks so different she seems so broken. And I was never there for her."

"What could you have done? I mean it isn't like you can visit her when she is in there."

"No but I could have done something."

"Then do something now."

"Like what?"  
"Write to her."

"That isn't a bad idea. Thank you my dear."

"You're welcome," I smile and stand. "Good night Splinter."  
"Good night Sophia." I walk out of his room in time to see Raph walking into his. He looks at me and smiles. He walks inside but doesn't close the door. So I take the invitation and walk in after him.

"Is Splinter okay?"  
"Yeah he is," I say as I make my way over to his bed and lay down next to him.

"You staying in here tonight?"  
"Depends if you want me to?"

"Yeah, I do," I smile and snuggle close to him. I feel so tired.

"Good night baby."

"Good night," I smile and let sleep take me over.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not updating in like forever I have had total writers block then had to worry about my exams and the results, but I am back now and will try to finish this story, and update regularly.

Chapter 15- Training

Pov Sophia

I wake up when Raph begins to move.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Raph asks rather sleepily.  
"Yeah you did. But don't worry about it."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Do you want me to move your stuff into my room."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," he nods and starts to get up. "Don't leave yet, I am very comfy here."  
"I have training soon."

"Fine, I will be there when I take a shower. Love you."  
"Love you too baby," he kisses me on the forehead and then walks out of his room. I get up slowly and stretch, before going to my room and taking a very long shower.

Pov Raph

I leave her in my room and I make my way to the dojo. I walk in to find my brothers already training.

"Morning Raphie," Mikey says to me, how he can be this awake on a morning I will never know.

"Morning," I grumble back to him. "Donnie wanna spar?"

"Sure why not," he turns to face me and we begin to fight hand to hand. "So did you talk to Sophia?"  
"Yeah I did and she told me everything," I say back as I pin him to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sophia walk into the dojo, I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Hey Leo, do you want to spar," I hear her says, as I don't hear Leo talk I assume he nodded at her, I return my attention to Donnie just as he pushes me and I flip over so now he has me pinned down.

"Would you rather watch your girlfriend fight then spar Raph," he taunts me.

"Yeah I would but then I couldn't do this," I use my legs to push him and flip him over my head. Donnie stands back up as do I. We both look over in the direction of Sophia and Leo, to see them looked in a series of kicks and punches, we watch them move until Sophia lands a kick to Leo's back and sends him flying. She smirks at him and helps him up. As she is making her way to the door, she turns around.

"Mikey, Raph meet me in here at one, please," she then exits.

"Yeah, Raph now we can show what we have got," Mikey says as he jumps up form where he was sitting and makes his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

One O'clock. Both me and Mikey are in the dojo waiting for Sophia to show up, none of us have seen her since this morning and I am getting worried.

"Sorry I am late," she says as she enters the dojo out of breath. "Had to do go take care of something," we both nod at her.

"Right what do you want us to do?" Mikey asks.

"For today just fight me," she replies and she takes of her t-shirt to reveal a vest top underneath. "Raph you first," I nod and take up a stance across from her. She takes her stance and I charge at her. "Guess you always make the first move," she grabs my wrist and pulls it behind my shell. "Got to try harder than that," she mocks as she pushes me letting go of my hand. "Come on Raphie at least try," how dare she, I once again charge at her a lift my right leg to kick her but she is already there holding it. "Nope, still not good enough," she kicks my other leg and I fall to the floor. Thinking quickly I grab her leg pull her down and pin her to the ground only to feel a dragger at my throat. "You see if I was an enemy you would be dead by now. Oh, and I didn't mean those things, I think we still have a long way to go with that anger of yours," gob smacked I nod and get off of her helping her to her feet. "Alright Mikey, show me what you got."

I sit down on the edge of the dojo and watch as her and Mikey spar. I see Mikey land a punch to her stomach and see her eyes light up in surprise, then she nods her head and smiles. They continue for another five minutes until Sophia has Mikey pinned.

"Not bad Mikey, I definitely didn't see that punch coming," I hear her say.

"Thanks, I was watching you this morning and saw you do it," I hear her laugh at Mikey.

"That would explain it. See you later," I hear her footsteps coming my way and see her feet stop in front of me. "Hi Raph."  
"Where were you all day? I was worried," I ask.

"I was around you just didn't see me cos I didn't want you to, I am was working on my stealth," she answers as she sits next to me.

"Raph, Sophia we are off to the movies, Raph you coming," Mikey shouts.

"No I will stay here with Sophia," I reply.

"Alright see you later bro."

"So we have the lair to ourselves," Sophia says as she sighs.

"Yeah guess we do. What do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I could think of a few things," she grabs my hand and pulls me up and off towards my bedroom.

"Sophia what are you doing?" I say as we enter my room and she closes the door behind me.

"Nothing," she says sweetly and she kisses me softly on the lips, I feel myself smile as she wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands on her hips.

"Really this doesn't seem like nothing," I say as I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I move towards my bed where I lay her down then lay on top off her careful to keep most of my weight on my arms that are resting either side of her body.

"What does it seem like then?" she asks as she kisses her across my jaw.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to get me into bed," I answer.

"Oh, I thought you were already there," she teases as she kisses me again.

"Gods, what happened to you today?" I ask though at this point I don't really care.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking," she smiles and looks up at me. "Make love to me Raph," my eyes widen when I hear her say this.

"Ar... are you sure about this? We don't ha..." she kisses me to silence me.

"I am sure, I love you Raph," I smile down at her and capture her lips once again.

Next chapter will get steamy, but I haven't written much like it before so I apologise in advance if it isn't that good.


End file.
